Next to Life
by Kikaru-Renji
Summary: This is a story of a young boy thrown into the life that no one thought possible, wolves and others protect their kind and kill humans. One exception is made. In the town near by, the leader's son is caught in a battle for love and territory. Expect the u


Hello everyone! Another story started, I wasn't going to post this but I would like to see what people think of this. This story has refranced to Princess Mononoke so if it seems familar thats why. )

I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's contents

I do NOT own Princess Mononoke or any of it's contents

* * *

The birth of a baby was known though the small village of Tamini, the baby had the brightest blue eyes that could give the sky a run for it's money. The parents stood over the baby who had snuggled up to a warm blanket next to him.

"His name will be Sora." The woman said aloud to the surrounding people.

"He's beautiful, but it's time for work. The mistress will be displeased if we do not bring in wood than last time." Said the man slowly rubbing his baby's cheek.

"Oh..ok…I don't want to bring him out there. I know we have to but I don't feel like we should." Slowly the woman grabbed a bag that she tied around her waitst and brought it up to her back. She pick up Sora and placed him in the bag, so his little head poked out. "There, now you get to see what mommy and daddy do for work…Though you wont understand." She kissed Sora's head softly as she walked out the door, with the man at hand.

The woods were vast and unforgiving, people chopped down the tree's and wildlife that inhabited it. The forest though would never go down with out a fight. There were God's that protested against the human's life style by killing them, but in return people learned how to kill God's as well.

This day had yet to have a sunrise, the dark still lingered all around. People could be found at the forests edge chopping the tree's down one by one. Sora's parents went father into the wood's, the tree's bark was lighter and stronger than near the edge but it was more dangerous.

Sora was waving at bugs randomly catching them as he wiggled around. After the sun rose, Sora's parents had about fifty tree's down and were ready to leave. Until they heard a angered growl from the side. Sora quited down and tucked his head in the back of the bag holding him.

"WHAT are you doing in my forest?!" A large white wolf came out from the bush, and glanced to the side. "I see, your killing the forest eh? Well let's see how you like to die." Makoto roared and heard the cry of a baby.

"Run!" The man said as he grabbed his wife's hand and ran toward the town. Makoto was on their tail, as she caught up Sora's mother couldn't keep going, there was to much weight on her back. "I'm sorry!" the man said as he grabbed Sora from her back and though Sora to the wolf. "Please Forgive us!" No one knew who he was talking to but scenes played to fast to see.

"SORA!!! NO!!" The woman yelled as the husband grabbed her and ran away.

Makoto let a loud growl escape her lips "COWARDS!" She stopped and looked at the baby currently crying from the toss from his father, he had a little blood dripping from his tiny head. 'I should eat him' she thought as she sniffed the baby, but then she saw his eye's even though they were filled with tears she could see the strength in them. 'Maybe not…' Makoto licked Sora's head and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Slowly she made her way deep into the forest back to her cave where she already had two pups of her own. "This is Sora. Hiro, Ryo your new brother." The pup's were pure white like their mother, they sniffed Sora and he laughed. It was their cold noses that made him squirm around. With that Makoto curled them all up in her warm fur and went to bed. Sora was making random baby sounds for awhile though before he drifted of into sleep.

* * *

In the large house set in the center of Temini village a silver haired boy was write on paper. "Mommy? Love you?" Riku asked. He was three years old, and very curios for his age. His mother Ari found him pondering in the basement of the house last time. Riku found a rubber ball and sling shot, it didn't end well. Their family was rich and owned the lands around, they produced paper and other trinkets that people buy. Also they had a good supply of ammunition.

Riku was sitting pen in hand and his mother was a few feet away working on the papers set in front of her. Not to long after they enjoyed each other company two people rushed into the room.

"Please! Mistress! Our….Our son! The wolf God have taken him!" A woman cried as she tried to catch her breath. "Please we have to save him!"

"Wolf God? Must be Makoto, your baby is as good as dead. She will not keep him long, just pray that his pain will end fast." Ari knew her words were cold but it was the truth. Riku looked up to the woman than to her.

"What's a Maaaa-ko-to?" Riku asked curiously tilting his head to the side. As the sobbing woman left Ari turned her head to Riku

"Nothing you have to worry about now. Once you grow up and take over this village I'll tell you more, now it's time to go to bed." Ari picked up Riku and tucked him into bed.

* * *

Sora ran silently behind the group of people that wondered into the forest. They were here to try and gain the head of his mother Makoto, no chance of that. His mother was to strong and proud, to die from humans would be impossible. Ryo and Hero were at his sides too, they let a low growl escape and Sora silenced them by petting behind their ears.

"Wait…wait…." Sora narrowed his eye's looking at the position of the humans four of them all together "NOW!" Ryu, Hiro, and Sora dashed forward attacking the closed humans. Sora saw a Ryu snapped the humans neck in his powerful jaws. Hiro was tearing one by the arm letting them bleed to death. Sora had a tall one on the ground ready to brake his neck by twisting the mans head around.

"Please stop!" The man begged as he tried to get away.

"Let you go? You kill my friends and think I should LET you go? Haha this is why I HATE humans." Sora growled narrowing his sky blue eyes.

"Y-You ARE human!" With that Sora heard a loud 'snap' as he finished twisting the neck.

"I am not one of you filthy humans!" Sora Growled as he looked for the forth guy "Hey Hiro did you see where the last one went?" Hiro was currently eating his kill, and lifted his head turning to Sora.

"No, Ryo went after him though you should go catch up to him." Sora bent down and got the scent of Ryo, sprinting in the direction of the town.

By the time Sora caught up with Ryo he was near the edge of the forest. "Hey brother, where is that wretched thing?" Sora nuzzled Ryo as he did the same back to Sora.

"See the field, he dashed in a moment ago. Should we go?" Ryo already knew the answer

"Of course they decided to trespass so they get what they deserve." Sora crouched and sprinted into the field with Ryo in foot. They got the man easily following his scent, but then they heard bells at the town gate.

"WOLFS! WOLFS! TAKE POSITIONS!"

Sora knew they had to work fast, he saw that Ryo killed the man already. His lifeless body lay under Ryo's body blood staining the ground. "Ryo hide! Get back to the forest!" Sora rushed to Ryo

BANG!

Sora's eyes went wide as a bullet flew by his face, he turned his head seeing the people lined and ready to shoot. "RUN!" Sora screamed as they ran, with in feet of the forest more and more shots were fired. Ryo made it in first, unfortunately Sora was a second off and was shot. Luckily it only hit his arm, but it still hurt. He was in the forest now, but his arm was bleeding profusely. Ryo came up next Sora and liked his arm.  
"Are you alright? Let's go to the river and wash that." Sora nodded and walked with Ryo east to the river.

"I'm fine. Heh mom's going to be so mad." Sora laughed as he walked into the water. Ryo came up behind him and nuzzled his arm. Water washed the blood away, and soothed the pain in Sora's arm. The whole time though Sora felt like he was being watched, he could placed a finger on it but if felt odd. Sora took one more dip into the water and shook it out, then called Ryo who was currently drinking from behind and walked to the cave.

* * *

Riku was in the woods, his mother always told him not to do that. That it was to dangerous that people are killed all the time in the woods, but Riku loved the woods. It was always so beautiful and peaceful, Riku had been out sense dawn, and he was going to leave soon anyway. His mother like him to work more now that he was older and he would soon take over the town. As he was moving down the river though he heard rustling in the woods. He hid behind large rocks near the edge of the river, Riku saw a young boy step out. Riku's breath was caught in his throat, the bot had light brown spikes that looked as soft as clouds, his body was thin and lean. He looked as the boy bent over placing his arm in the water. 'Blood!' Riku thought as he was going to go over and help the boy a wolf appeared though the trees. Riku froze he couldn't handle a wolf, it wasn't full grown yet though. Riku looked again and saw the boy had no fear of the wolf beside him, he rather looked happy. The boy looked over in Riku's direction and he saw the most breath taking eyes. The boy went into the water and twirled about the get the wetness off, then Riku could had sworn he saw the boy talk to the wolf and left. Riku was left speechless, he wanted that boy. Riku had yet to find anyone who kept his interest more than two minutes. But this boy just did and walked away, granted he didn't know Riku was there but still! Riku walked back to the town hearing the rustling and bustling of people talking about how there was a wolf attack. Surprised Riku headed to his house to ask question to his mom.

* * *

That's all for now! please Reveiw! All comments welcomed! D

* * *


End file.
